


【民诺】肌肉中毒

by YAC_98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAC_98/pseuds/YAC_98
Summary: ⚠️非常ooc⚠️撒娇精娜娜&肌肉中毒诺🔞虽然不喜欢牛奶却很喜欢JENO 奶的NANA
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 18





	【民诺】肌肉中毒

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️非常ooc  
> ⚠️撒娇精娜娜&肌肉中毒诺  
> 🔞虽然不喜欢牛奶却很喜欢JENO 奶的NANA

李帝努从来没想过罗渽民会这么的...…诱人？

坐在沙发上看着SNS上一张张罗渽民不小心露出的腹肌照，李帝努不禁吞了吞口水，明明在宿舍看到他裸着上半身的时候都没什么感觉的，为什么现在只是看到照片就好想摸他的腹肌，难道是因为舞台魅力吗？  
手指停留在罗渽民腹肌照片上不自觉的摩挲着，突然一颗湿漉漉的脑袋靠到李帝努肩膀上磨蹭着，散发着蜜桃洗发精香气的脑袋主人靠近李帝努的耳边正要跟他说话却发现他的耳朵已经红了起来，轻笑一下

“原来JENO 这么喜欢我的腹肌吗？娜娜好高兴~ 但是娜娜就在你身边了就不要摸照片了，摸摸娜娜好吗？”

  
罗渽民用头磨蹭着李帝努的脖子，拉着他的手往自己的腹部按上去，刚洗完澡的身体还有一些微微的湿气，光滑腹肌上面还挂了些许的小水珠，李帝努是第一次这么近距离的看罗渽民的腹肌，因为呼吸而上下起伏的样子像极了蓄势待发的野兽。

“怎么样？我们JENO 喜欢吗？”

  
李帝努没有回答，但手里的动作没有停下，双手一直在渽民身上不停的来回摸着。

“莫呀~李Jeno 你是肌肉中毒吗？怎么全部都要摸啊kkk”

  
“渽民尼的肌肉太漂亮了我好喜欢”说完就直接把罗渽民压在沙发上，自己跨坐在他身上双手开始到处乱摸

  
罗渽民意外地被他这句话弄得有些心动，看着身上的人只专注在自己的肉体觉得有些好笑  
李帝努轻轻地碰着罗渽民，眼神专注，手指顺着肌肉的线条慢慢划过在罗渽民的身体上游走，罗渽民看着他在自己身上陶醉于自己腹肌样子，呼吸有些急促，下身也逐渐有了反应

“那...JENO 要不要摸娜娜这里？这里的肉也是很硬很好摸的喔~”

  
罗渽民把裤子往下拉，带着李帝努的手往腹部更往下的地方，很热很硬的柱体握在他手中还时不时跳动一下，罗渽民靠近他的耳朵，在他耳边低低诉说着，呼吸的热气让李帝努全身颤栗了起来。罗渽民看着李帝努红得能滴血的耳朵，心里有种无法言喻的满足

  
“JENO 帮帮娜娜好吗？娜娜想要你” 手里的肉棒自己动了起来，在李帝努的手里逐渐变大，李帝努自己也开始燥热了起来

“渽民呐...我们回房间吧”

  
“我们诺诺知道回房间之后要做什么吗？” 罗渽民讲完还不时在李帝努手里挺动了几下忽然意识到自己是在客厅的李帝努羞红了脸，根本没听到罗渽民说的话只想要赶快逃回房间

“我当然知道！快点回房间！”

罗渽民一下子就把李帝努公主抱了起来往他们两个的房间走去，因为动作太大而滑下的裤子也没空理会就把它留在客厅里。  
一进到他们的卧室，罗渽民一下子就把李帝努扔在他充满Ryan 玩偶的床上，自己压在李帝努身上，一边亲吻他，手伸进他的衣服不停地抚摸

“娜娜也很喜欢Jeno 的腹肌呢~我们诺诺把衣服脱下来让娜娜看看吧~”

  
被亲得晕晕乎乎的李帝努，根本没办法思考罗渽民说的话，三两下就被罗渽民脱得精光

“我们诺诺的身材也很好啊~娜娜真的好喜欢Jeno 啊~”

罗渽民从嘴唇开始慢慢往下，顺着脖子种了几颗草莓，重点照顾了李帝努的乳头，舌头在他乳头周围画着圈，再吸一吸，但却没有照顾到另外一颗，让它立在空气中。李帝努十分难耐的动了动，希望引起罗渽民注意，但他却浑然不觉，只顾着吸他口中的乳珠

“渽民呐，右边的也帮我吸一吸吧...唔…”

“为什么要吸呢？诺诺右边的乳头会吸出奶吗？”

李帝努根本不想理会罗渽民的调戏直接把他的头按在右边的乳头上，但罗渽民不为所动，他只好挺了挺上身，用他急切需要爱抚的小肉豆去磨蹭罗渽民的嘴唇，李帝努没想到他都已经送上门来了，但罗渽民怎样都不愿意张开嘴，都快把他急哭了

“渽民啊~你就吸一吸嘛ㅠㅠ ”

"吸了就会有奶吗？"

“你吸了就会有的...快点...我真的...呜”

罗渽民没等他说完就直接张口把他的乳头吸进去还故意用牙齿轻轻磨了几下，李帝努被他伺候得很舒服，手放在他的头上轻轻抚摸着

“什么嘛...诺诺骗我这里根本没有奶 我就想要喝诺诺的奶嘛(｡•́︿•̀”

李帝努来不及反应罗渽民说的话就被他接下来的动作刺激的说不出话了  
罗渽民直接往下抓着他挺立已久的下身用手抽动了几下就把它放进了嘴里，舌头在龟头上的小孔画圈，再把它全部放进口中深深吸了几下，手还时不时摸几下下面的两颗圆球，没几下李帝努就受不了射在他嘴里。罗渽民把李帝努给的奶吞了下去，就把他的双腿分开叠到他的身上，露出的菊穴还因为刚刚的刺激在收缩着，罗渽民把手指伸进去戳了几下

“为了报答诺诺给我喝奶 娜娜也把牛奶给你好不好？”

李帝努刚从被吸出来的冲击中缓过来，却马上被后穴的空虚感占据，后穴里的手指根本没办法满足他的欲望，他现在只希望罗渽民能赶快进来狠狠地干他

“好...你快点...唔…”

罗渽民把手指抽出来后把手上从李帝努体内流出来的水舔干净，用肉棒直接顶到他的最深处，被紧致的肉穴吸着，罗渽民也爽得差点射出来，压着李帝努的腿开始大力地操干他

“渽民呐...哈...哈...你小力一点..呜...太大了要被顶穿了.”

看着因为被大力的撞击而哭出来的李帝努，罗渽民轻轻地拭去他的眼泪，吻着他脸上的泪痣再亲了亲他的嘴巴，放慢动作、小幅度的抽插着

“呜啾啾 我们诺诺别哭啦~娜娜会心疼的”

罗渽民一边慢慢地挺动，头低下去蹭了蹭李帝努的颈窝再和他接吻，缠着他的舌头发出啧啧水声希望能转移注意力让自己的爱人舒服一点，感受到他逐渐放松甚至还有些难耐地动了动腰后，罗渽民开始往深处顶，顶到了一个小突起时，李帝努的小穴突然缩了起来，罗渽民被刺激地直往那个凸点上顶弄。

“是这里吧？娜娜会让诺诺很舒服的喔~”

李帝努张开口想说些什么，但因为罗渽民的操干什么话也说不出来只能双手抓着他的背，腿用力夹紧他的腰，咬着他的肩膀来泄愤。罗渽民感觉到他的肩膀被某只萨摩耶拿来磨牙，又很坏心眼地多撞了几下，李帝努因为敏感点一再被撞击就射了出来，而罗渽民也因为肉穴的过度收缩直接射在了里面。白色的精液沾染到了两人的身体，罗渽民舔去李帝努胸口上的白点再往上头抵着头亲了亲李帝努的嘴唇后又磨了几下他的鼻子，整个人压在李帝努身上亲亲他的脸颊又亲他的耳朵，李帝努嫌弃他的黏糊便推着他起来，看着罗渽民立在自己身上喘息着，薄薄的细汗覆盖在他身上，腹肌也因为汗水的关系变得更有光泽度。李帝努看得入迷手又开始不安分地摸着罗渽民的腹肌。

罗渽民真的爱极了他对自己痴迷的样子，还深埋在他身体里的性器又渐渐硬了起来，往身体的更深处顶了顶

“啊...怎么又变硬了...罗渽民我不要了你赶快出来”

“不行喔~诺诺真的太可爱了娜娜真的好爱诺诺啊~”

“啊...我...真的要不行了...哈...哈....渽民...好舒服”

这时候罗渽民又故意把肉棒拔出，只在穴口稍微磨蹭几下，刚开始舒服的李帝努根本无法接受这种程度的抽插，自己抬起屁股往罗渽民的肉棒动一动，想要他插深一点，没想到罗渽民却直接拔了出来，李帝努又着急的哼了几句

“渽民给我吧...我...我想要你进来”

“诺诺想要娜娜的什么进来呢？诺诺不说清楚娜娜可是不知道的喔~”说完又坏心眼的开始在李帝努的穴口周围画圈。  
李帝努受不了这样子的刺激，他把双腿张得更开，双手把后穴掰得更大一点，从罗渽民的角度可以看到穴口周围里面的穴肉，还有刚刚他射进李帝努的精液也慢慢从穴口流了出来。虽然罗渽民已经看红了眼但他还是只有浅浅的用龟头插了几下。李帝努眼看着自己都已经做成这样了罗渽民还是不为所动着急地将屁股朝着罗渽民晃了晃心急地说“渽民啊~快进来我要你的大鸡巴进来狠狠干我”

罗渽民看着李帝努脸上着急得快哭了的表情但动作却是如此的淫荡不堪，原本就已经很大的肉棒又涨大了几圈，直接冲进了李帝努的体内，两人同时发出了满足的叹息，随后罗渽民便开始用力地干了起来，整个身体的肌肉都在发力。李帝努因为罗渽民太过大力的操干开始呜咽了起来

“啊...渽民呐......哈...真的好舒服”

“我们Jeno 喜欢吗？”  
罗渽民轻声问着李帝努但动作却越来越大力，李帝努被他体内的阴茎撞击根本不能说出完整的话

“喜欢......渽民呐......慢...慢一点...哈...哈我又要射出来了...”  
......

后来怎么样了呢？李帝努也不记得了，他只记得罗渽民用那低沉性感的嗓音说着喜欢自己，以及在他脑海中挥之不去的罗渽民性感肌肉，然后他在罗渽民带给他的高潮中逐渐模糊了意识。  
发现了自己的爱人已经被做到睡着后，罗渽民拔出在穴里的肉棒，用手释放自己的精液后横抱着人去浴室做清理。躺在床上还要紧紧抱着爱人，闻着他和自己一样的蜜桃沐浴乳味道才能心满意足地睡去。

只有抱着自己最爱的JENO 才能做个好梦呀~

后记  
隔天，在餐桌上  
俊：李帝努怎么没起来吃饭？  
娜：诺诺昨天太累了让他多睡一点~  
俊：？ ？ ？罗渽民你们昨天会不会太夸张了在客厅就乱来，还把裤子落在客厅，别忘了我们宿舍还有未成年，不要乱教孩子  
娜：嗯~情不自禁嘛~我们诺诺真的好可爱一直摸我呢/// 我有注意啦没有让志晟尼看到(*/ω＼*)  
星：啊尼，哥 我和乐乐其实有看到  
娜：？ ？ ？  
星：我后来回房间让乐乐也摸我腹肌了，他说他很喜欢（害羞  
俊：所以你们...？  
星：（害羞又很满足的搔了搔头）乐乐昨天很累了渽民哥等等做拉面给他吃叭~  
俊&娜：...

躺在床上的诺&乐：你们都滚吧


End file.
